<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worlds Collide by persephoneregina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530008">Worlds Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneregina/pseuds/persephoneregina'>persephoneregina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Court AU, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Homoeroticism, M/M, Marriage, Princes, Romance, Smut, Softness, Summer Prince Yuchan, Wedding Night, Winter Prince Donghun, royal au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneregina/pseuds/persephoneregina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Monarchs are not allowed to listen to their hearts’ desires. -she would say, in a soft, yet heartbreaking voice, in a whisper that felt like a scream- As bulwarks of fortitude and righteousness, monarchs must first of all abide by an unwritten law as old as the world: the only love we can feel and that can drive our actions is the one towards our people.” </p><p>Donghun couldn’t understand, back then, and even growing up he continued to cultivate, in his heart, the hope that, one day, his fate would have led him in the arms of spouse who would have loved him and that he would have loved in return.</p><p>That kind of hope almost died when, on his eighteenth birthday, his mother announced to him that he had to marry the first born of the Summer Kingdom, in order to bring peace among their lands and to seal a lasting alliance for ages to come.</p><p>On that night, Donghun cried his heart out, but unlike any other time, his mother didn’t come to dry his tears.</p><p>On that night Donghun understood he had become a King.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worlds Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/gifts">elutherya</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!<br/>This is my third commission for the BLM charity. Today's work was commissioned to me by the lovely Elutherya, who asked for a DongChan, so since this is my very first A.C.E. AU I tried my best to do a nicely done job for them.<br/>I sincerely hope you will be able to appreciate this and to cherish it as much as I did.<br/>Please be safe and take care of each other in these hard times.<br/>As always, you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/persefoneregina">Twitter</a>; if you'd like to follow me and be updated on my future works and projects!<br/>Love you all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Ever since he was a child, prince Donghun had been told by his mother, the Queen of Winter, that love was a luxury out of the league of those like them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Monarchs are not allowed to listen to their hearts’ desires. -she would say, in a soft, yet heartbreaking voice, in a whisper that felt like a scream- As bulwarks of fortitude and righteousness, monarchs must first of all abide by an unwritten law as old as the world: the only love we can feel and that can drive our actions is the one towards our people.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Donghun couldn’t understand, back then, and even growing up he continued to cultivate, in his heart, the hope that, one day, his fate would have led him in the arms of spouse who would have loved him and that he would have loved in return.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That kind of hope almost died when, on his eighteenth birthday, his mother announced to him that he had to marry the first born of the Summer Kingdom, in order to bring peace among their lands and to seal a lasting alliance for ages to come.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On that night, Donghun cried his heart out, but unlike any other time, his mother didn’t come to dry his tears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On that night Donghun understood he had become a King.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A bulwark of fortitude and righteousness, the noblest servant of his people, completely dehumanized for the sake of his alleged divine nature, whose needs were meant to be drowned in the holy source of nobility and whose dreams were doomed to be crushed by the almighty hammer of justice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The months went by and turned into years, as both the Regent Queens of the Winter and Summer Kingdoms awaited for the Summer Prince, Yuchan, to turn eighteen in order to perform the wedding, which was arranged to be celebrated on the night of the New Year’s Eve in the Sycomore Sanctuary, a holy grove dedicated to The Lovers, Gods of marriages and family, situated on the border between the two kingdoms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While getting ready for the celebration, Donghun felt his heart sink in his chest at every layer of clothing his servants put onto him. More than his wedding, the Prince felt like he was getting ready for his funeral. Each silk string of the precious white and silver regalia, each piece of jewelry, every single feather of his immaculate mantle felt like a heavy chain imprisoning for all the years to come, and it took him an incredible exercise of self restraint to keep himself together during the whole way up to the wooden altar sitting at the center of the grove. His pale skin glistened in the faint light of the candles floating all around the small glade, where him, the Queen and all of his court awaited for the arrival of his spouse. After a few minutes, they begun to hear a chanting sound coming from the opposite direction, getting more and more audible at every second until, from the thick of the forest, a long procession of individuals, all dressed in red and golden robes, arrived and unfolded in front of them, to make way to the Queen of Summer and to Prince Yuchan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Donghun saw him, he took his breath away: the Summer Prince looked like the perfect epitome of a ray of light in his shining, polished golden armour, encrusted with rubies and diamonds and decorated with enamel flowers. On top of his head, a crown of red roses and golden rays elegantly sit on his fluffy, tawny hair, and brought even more light to his sun kissed complexion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuchan hesitantly walked up to him, without daring to raise his gaze until the very last minute, and even then he didn’t dare to speak a word, completely taken aback by the impressive majesty exuding by the Winter Prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuchan was sure he had seen no one like him before and the temptation to shy away almost won over his manners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two Princes turned one towards the other and bowed down in a reverent curtsy, not daring to get up or to directly look at each other, until the both of them felt the hands of the High Priestess pulling their own together and placing them one on top of the other, tying them together with a soft, silk ribbon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may rise, my Children, and listen to prophecy of The Lovers.” the old woman said, holding their palms together in her own and waiting for the two Princes to stand up, in order to reveal to them the prophecy that the Gods had revealed to her about their wedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marital prophecies, as a matter of fact, were the most sacred part of any marriage: it was said, according to the religious tradition, that The Lovers would descend into the High Priestess’ body and unveil a major universal mission for the couple to accomplish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the other priestesses ondulated their fuming censers, an thick fog, with a pregnant and intense perfume of sandal and amber, wrapped itself around the silhouettes of the Princes and the High Priestess in a cloudy shroud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the woman’s eyes rolled back and lit up in a white light, both Yuchan and Donghun grabbed each other’s hands tighter than they already were, shaken as they were at that unsettling spectacle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the High Priestess spoke, but from her mouth came out two voices, definitely different from her own, and her words thundered through the whole grove with astounding imperativeness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>All that is above and all that is below</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are bound to reunite when Sand meets Snow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peace will be on Earth and people will be One</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now that the Ice will be kissed by the Sun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The oracles have spoken, the omens will come true</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The universe will bow and will be born anew</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All that is warm and all that is cold</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will be tied together when the vows are told</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With this holy ribbon I tie your hands</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your hearts, your souls and your lives til their ends</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the High Priestess came back to her senses and the fog thinned out, Yuchan and Donghun found themselves still holding each other’s hands and standing incredibly close to one another, so close that they could feel their hearts violently beating at the same pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, my Children, you may seal the wedding with your vows.” The Priestess said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghun looked at Yuchan, pressing his lips, through his snow coated lashes, and took a deep breath, while his husband-to-be grabbed his hand a little tighter as a gentle and unexpected gesture of complicity. They shyly smiled at each other, before they spoke their vows in one voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever faithful, ever caring,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ever loving, ever sharing,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With my hand I make you mine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With my heart I welcome thyne</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never fearful, never lying</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am yours with love undying.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, as soon as they spoke their vows, the High priestess took a candle in her hands and set fire to the ribbon around the Princes’ hands, which burned in a matter of a couple seconds and vanished into thin air, leaving just a faintly red mark on their skins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may now seal the wedding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, the Princes felt the weight of all the guests’ eyes on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghun took its time to softly caress his spouse’s cheek and to take in all the warmth coming from his skin against his icy palm, while carefully studying his features. His face was soft and his plump, pink lips lifted in a gentle smile, while a pair of long, dark lashes framed his intense dark eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so beautiful…” Donghun said under his breath, getting closer to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so lucky.” Playfully retaliated Yuchan, making the both of them giggle, before getting on his tiptoes and wrapping his small hands on the back of Donghun’s neck to pull him in a sudden kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the crowd applauded them, though, the chaste peck turned quickly into a deeper and more exploring kiss, with soft lip biting and timid exploration of each other’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apricots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuchan tasted like apricots. And honey. And vanilla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet and addictive, to the point that Donghun almost could find it in himself to part from him and allowing Yuchan to bite and suck in his mouth his upper lip, while his tongue gently slid into his mouth, caressing his palate, rolling around his spouse’s one, savouring every inch of his sweet taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the applause went silent, though, they eventually knew they had to pull back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we address the matter later?” Yuchan asked with a wink that made Donghun’s white face glow in a bright pink blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. -He muttered, nodding his head- Let’s wait for this to be over, then we’ll have all the time in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the most natural way, Donghun took Yuchan’s tiny hand into his own and wrapped his long fingers around it, before turning to their guests and joining them for the rest of the celebrations. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of the banquet, when the sun had already set down and all the people from both courts had left, the Prince of Summer and the Prince of Winter were left alone in the grove, only guarded by the priestess, who led them to the sacred Thalamus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a massive bed, carved inside the trunk of a millenary sycomore, where the legend said that The Lovers had spent their first night together, and where only the royal couples were allowed to consummate their marriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Thalamus had been finely decorated with iridescent white and gold silk drapes and, all around it, the priestesses had traces a salt circle, with candles placed along it to complete the magic blessing casted upon them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them spent a few minutes smiling shyly and taking off their heavy ceremony clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghun dropped his feathers mantle on the ground and slowly untied the ribbons of his long robe, until he remained with just his soft woolen shirt on and his candid trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, Yuchan eyed him every here and there, while he pretended to have a hard time taking off his regal armour. He knew they had barely talked, but he was definitely attracted by his husband and he was both impatient and scared to join him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With every piece of the armour he took off, he could feel his heart race a little faster in his chest, and when he had ran out of excuses to buy time, he sighed and reached the Thalamus as well, trying to sink the fear in his heart with every positive thought that crossed his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two Princes sat in front of each other in complete silence, then, hesitantly, Donghun took Yuchan’s hands in his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy?” He asked, without a second thought, eager to know the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I am. I don’t know yet. I don’t know you yet. -Yuchan answered, and noticed how his words suddenly brought a shawl of sadness in the Winter Prince’s blue eyes- You seem to be a sweet and gentle person, and I really think you’re the most handsome man I have ever seen, but I think happiness will take a while. I just… I wish we had had more time to get acquainted. To, you know, talk. But at this point we have all the time in the world to do that, right?” He said, trying to make up for his previous words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghun looked at him and nodded thankfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need it to be any heavier than it had already been for him through all those years spent knowing that he was supposed to marry a stranger that he probably wouldn’t have even liked. But Yuchan seemed to be a wise young man and calling him handsome would have been an understatement. He appreciated his sensitivity towards him and, thinking back to the prophecy, he thought that probably they had involuntarily made the best choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely so. Do you want to begin?” Donghun asked, trying to make Yuchan as comfortable as he had done with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To do what?” The Summer Prince asked in return, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To get acquainted.” Donghun answered, laying down on the soft mattress and pulling Yuchan down, to lay next to him, placing a soft peck on his forehead as soon as he curled up into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A peck on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then one on the nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One on each cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One on the chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, their lips met once again, this time with no hesitation, fearlessly looking for one another and softly pressing a kiss that promised to be just the first of a long series.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Yuchan’s hands were fumbling with the lower hem of Donghun’s shirt, demanding to slide under it and to feel the winter’s bite crawl along his skin like the hottest shiver he could ever pray to experience, while Donghun wrapped his hands around Yuchan’s waist and pulled him on top of his lap without ever breaking the kiss, running his fingertips along his spine, his muscles, his shoulders, down his arms and then back on his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghun tasted like salt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more Yuchan sucked his lips, the more he could feel the distinctive taste of salt of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet resin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bergamot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue feasted on his lips, and when they weren’t enough anymore to quench his thirst, he moved down to his jawline and his neck, assaulting his cold skin with his scorching warm, needy mouth, leaving a trail of red blossoms wherever he laid his lips and accompanied big a soft choir of sighs slipping from the Winter Prince’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quite feisty, now, aren’t you?” Donghun asked through the whimpers and the giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re trying to convince me that you’re not enjoying this, know that you’re doing a miserable job.” Yuchan answered, rolling his hips on Donghun’s lap and grinding on his hard shaft in quite a disingenuous way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as his spouse did that, Donghun roared and instantly flipped him on his back, pinning him to the mattress and getting on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the expecting, sultry expression on Yuchan’s face for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, to his surprise, he tore away his shirt and pulled off his own to throw himself on top of him, digging his frosty fangs into the hot, golden skin of the Summer Prince and licking his muscles with an unparalleled drive, an untamable need, while his strong fingers carved their way from his shoulder to his hips, leaving red love marks along the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this how you like to get acquainted, my King?” Donghun asked, between a bite and a kiss, making his spouse moan softly under his relentless domain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this how you like to begin a conversation?” Yuchan said in return with a challenging tone in his voice, broke by a wave of pleasure as soon as Donghun pulled away his pants and took his throbbing erection in his mouth, while his cold finger made their way towards his hole, caressing his rim and preparing him to take him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sort of.” Donghun answered with a sly smile, before moving down with his mouth to kiss all around his hole, leaving a thick layer of saliva all over him before sliding in his first finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnng… So cold… So… So good…” Yuchan wailed, pushing his head back and biting his lower lip, feeling himself unwind around Donghun, while his hand instinctively travelled to his silver mane and grasped his hair, pushing him down, looking for more pressure and satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for himself, the Winter Prince gladly complied and ran his icy tongue all over the sensitive spot with extreme care, drooling on his own fingers as he gently yet relentlessly proceeded to stretch his eager spouse enough to welcome him in his warm insides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the younger prince moved his spare hand to his throbbing virility, though, he got interrupted by a firm grasp around his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghun lifted his face, glazed with the most lightful slick and leaned on top of him to kiss him, before he said “Not like this, darling.” and moved away to sit on the bed, delicately leading Yuchan into the cold embrace of his arms, while he slowly slid on his hard shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuchan had never felt anything like that before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He instinctively tangled his small fingers in Donghun ones and grabbed on his hands as tight as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I have never…” He whispered, embarrassed, trying to hide away his face, but in vain: Donghun gently followed his movements and pulled him towards himself to meet his lips in a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither have I... But I want to give myself to you... Right here, right now. I want to belong to you.” The Winter Prince said, and even though his frosty breath along Yuchan’s skin made him shiver, he had never felt such a heat in his entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to belong to you too… Just… Hold me.” Yuchan responded, looking straight in Donghun’s eyes with need and longing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slowly now… There’s no rush…” Donghun carefully helped him aligning with his shaft, holding him by his hips, but he was left breathless in the second he felt himself sliding inside Yuchan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was warm, almost unbearably so, to the point that Donghun felt himself melting at the touch, but for somewhat reason that only made him want him more, trying to make his way inside of him with increasingly more lustful rolls of his hips, met by Yuchan softly sliding lower and lower along his dick, until he could feel it all inside of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuchan sighed as he tenderly laid his head on Donghun’s shoulder, while Donghun hugged him as fast as he could against his chest, overwhelmed by pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This feels… Incredible.” Yuchan softly whispered to his ear, playfully nibbling on his lobe, as Donghun’s thrusts became more intense and he felt the urge to wrap his golden thighs around his waist. “I want you, I want you, I want you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a delight… So good… You feel so good on top of me…” Donghun groaned, digging with his fingers in the soft flesh of his back and biting along Yuchan’s neck, leaving dark marks all over it, while chasing the pleasure deeper inside his Summer Prince with a drive that left him almost shocked at the ferality of his own unknown desires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princes are born to be in control, to dominate their instincts, to rule over themselves before they can rule over others, so it came as an astounding surprise to the both of them the amount of beauty and of blissfulness that could derive from letting their restraints loose, from allowing their instincts to take over, from leaving their bodies in control of their cations instead of their minds, of their manners, of their educations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surrendering one to the other felt better than anything they had ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghun held Yuchan as his most prized possession, carefully following his every move, kissing and licking all over his chest, as his body trembled under his powerful thrusts and he bent back, supported by Donghun’s embrace, to relish in the overwhelming pleasure of riding him, clenching himself around his cock and playfully sliding up his shaft only to welcome it back in himself the following second, more eagerly than the previous one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lovemaking soon enough turned out to be a feast for the senses: the contrast between the temperature of their bodies, the breathtaking beauty of their lustful expressions, the sound of their kisses, of their licks, of their whimpers, of their moans, the taste of their mouths, the inebriating fragrance of their skins, every single aspect was a triumph of opulence and sensuality, of unprecedented sultriness, of irrefrenable desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the two Princes didn’t really know each other, there was a kind of instinctual knowledge about the way they just understood how to please each other, about how their bodies perfectly fit together, so elegantly and yet so desperately longing to find a way to satisfy the rush for a bigger, more powerful, unspeakably intense for of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one that had begun as a slow, hesitant dance turned soon enough into a restless race for appeasement, in an ascending spiral of pleasure, pain, eagerness, desperation and uncontainable neediness, crowned eventually by finding the utmost satisfaction together, through the angelic harmony composed by their moans and growls, their breaths and their whines, their kisses and their gasps. The Summer prince was the first to come untouched, in opalescent trails of soft seafoam spurting all over his golden, glowing skin, brought to his very limit just by the raw pleasure given to him by the way Donghun would take him, while adoring his body with the constant attentions lavished upon all of his body by his hands, his lips his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Donghun chased right after him, overstimulated and definitively wrecked by the brand new feeling of Yuchan’s come dripping on his own abdomen and of his hole convulsively clenching around his already throbbing and twitching cock, already on the verge. The sound of Yuchan orgasming on top of him, the feeling of his tiny fingers pulling his hair, the way his mouth opened and gasped for air, but the screams of pleasure died down in his throat, overcomed by the thrusts of his own hips, had Donghun’s mind blacking out in a violent climax of pure relish, that ran through his body and along his limbs in the likes of an electrical storm shaking all of himself, until he came inside of his spouse with white snowflakes that immediately melted down at the contact with his searing hot walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed just as they were, hugging each other, softly panting as they tried to catch back their breaths, for a countless amount of minutes, until, at last, they slowly curled down, one facing the other, with serene smiles on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghun lost his sense of time, completely absorbed in the crucial task of cuddling Yuchan, brushing his wet hair away from his sweaty forehead and kissing every single drop of sweat away, while Yuchan abandoned himself to the sense of comfort he found within Donghun’s loving arms and fondled his chest, tracing abstract lines along his chest with the tip of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Yuchan turned his head to look at Donghun with an eloquently fond expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Are you happy?” The Summer Prince asked, with a joyful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghun didn’t answer right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he leaned in to plant a soft, sweet, loving kiss on his plush lips, tenderly grabbing his chin between his thumb and his index and playfully rubbing their noses together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away and stared right into Yuchan’s deep, intense eyes for a while, feeling, for the first time, the same hope he had nurtured in his heart throughout all of his youth awaken, stronger than it had ever been before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I guess I am happy to be with you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>